The Merry and the Miffed
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Kagome decides to spend Christmas in the Feudal era, much to the dismay of a very miffed daiyoukai.
1. Jesus Christ!

**December 2013 Challenge: Candy Canes**

**Word Count: 450**

"What the hell did you put in your backpack, wench? It weighs almost as much as you are! Are you trying to break my back?" Inuyasha grunted after they reached Kaede's hut, rubbing his aching back in circles.

"Did you just call me_ fat_?" the miko hissed, pinning him with a thunderous glare.

"Now that you mention it, you do see-" the hanyō started, but never got the chance to finish as he was plastered to the ground mid-sentence.

"Sit!"

"It's going to be Christmas soon and I thought we could celebrate," Kagome explained as she made a show of stepping over the fallen inuyōkai, pressing her foot into his back, and reaching for her overstuffed backpack.

"What's Christmas, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, intrigue lacing her tone.

"Can you eat it?" Shippō piped in, excited.

"It's a holiday and, no, you can't eat it," Kagome laughed heartily at the kit's enthusiasm.

"It's an annual commemoration of the birth of Jesus Christ. We decorate our homes, engage in feasts, and exchange gifts to name some of the festivities. It's a time for family bonding!" she continued, digging into her backpack and retrieving a few red and white colored candy canes. She passed them around, watching with mirth as the kit sniffed at the candy delicately before he let out a squeal and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Who the hell is this Jesus Christ, and why do we have to celebrate his birth?" the dog eared hanyō grumbled sullenly when he finally managed to sit upright, eyeing the sweets with strange fascination.

"Let's just say that he's an important person religion-wise," Kagome opted for the short version, knowing she would waste her breath on the hanyō if she tried to explain in more detail.

"We are Shintoists, Kagome-sama," Miroku cut in with a small frown on his handsome features.

"I know… but it's _Christmas_! How can we _not_ celebrate?" the miko pouted, finding the idea of not celebrating preposterous.

"If the feast includes ramen then I'll celebrate or whatever," Inuyasha grinned wolfishly after he heard the word 'feast' being mentioned.

"Christmas is a time for family to come together, Inuyasha. Why don't you invite Sesshōmaru as well? I'm sure Rin-chan will be excited to join us!" Kagome suggested with exuberance when the thought struck her.

"What!? Have you gone crazy, wench? I ain't celebrating shit with that asshole!" the silver haired male exploded, loathing the mere idea of sharing the same space as his half sibling – much less celebrating _anything _with him.

"Watch your language in front of Shippō-chan, baka!" Kagome shoved a candy cane in his mouth, aggravated at his attitude, and Shippō snickered in glee at the hanyō's sorry state.


	2. Blessed Light!

**December 2013 Challenge: Lights**

**Word Count: 450**

"It's _magic_!" Shippō exclaimed after Kagome had finished decorating Kaede's hut with the help of a miffed hanyō and activated the lights, bathing everything in bright shades of blue and green and red. Awed bewilderment danced in his emerald depths as he took a hesitant step forward to poke at them lightly.

"It's future magic that's called 'batteries', Shippō-chan," the miko explained, laughing with amusement at his shy antics.

"This is truly amazing, Kagome-sama. How can there be light without fire?" Miroku asked as he inspected them, cobalt eyes wide in disbelief and curiosity.

"A very clever man named Benjamin Franklin conducted lightning experiments that led to the discovery of electricity. It's pure science, Miroku-san," Kagome elaborated with a pleased smile, congratulating herself for her ingenious idea.

"This 'electricity' you speak of can produce light that never fades? It is astounding!" the monk remarked, thoroughly impressed.

"It will eventually die when the batteries run out of energy, but I have brought spares, so no worries," Kagome chirped happily. Before she could continue, however, a large crowd of people gathered in a tight-knit circle around her, falling to their knees in reverence.

_A miracle has happened!_

_It's an omen from the gods!_

_Kagome-sama is Amaterasu-ōmikami in disguise!_

Hallowed praises susurrated as the villagers regarded Kagome with fanatic wonder.

"Pfft… if she is the Goddess of the Sun then I'm Izanagi," Inuyasha snorted at their ridiculous assumptions.

"The mere idea of you being our esteemed progenitor offends me, my friend. Have a care when you mention our deities," Miroku chastised him half-jokingly half seriously.

"Says the lecher who asks every woman he meets to bear his child," Sango muttered bitterly when his gaze strayed towards the young village girls.

"I assure you my intentions are pure, Sango!" the monk claimed, wrenching his gaze away from the young women.

"Save it for the village girls, monk!" Sango hissed, voice dripping with venom, focusing on the distressed miko instead.

"Can you please stop bowing to me? I'm really just a normal human," Kagome pleaded for them to raise their heads, flabbergasted.

"Praise our Goddess!" they chanted piously.

"We beg of you, Amaterasu-sama, please bring light to our homes as well!" the village chief implored her, causing a new wave of bows from the crowd.

"I'm no goddess, so please don't kneel. I can decorate your houses with Christmas lights, but it'll only last for a few weeks at best," the miko tried to reason with them, but her explanations fell on deaf ears.

"Thank you, kind Goddess! Blessed be thy name!" the villagers erupted in delighted cheers.

"Like I said –" Kagome made one last effort to clear their misunderstanding, but it was futile.


	3. Frozen Butts!

**December 2013 Challenge: Wreath**

**Word Count: 1000**

"That moody idiot! What's so wrong with celebrating a holiday once in a while? I hope his butt gets frozen and stuck on that tree!" Kagome hissed through gritted teeth, mentally cursing the hanyō.

"I can glue his butt on that tree if you want, Kagome!" Shippō snickered with a cheeky smirk, walking beside her.

"Don't tempt me, squirt!" The miko ruffled his auburn locks, amused.

"Kagome-sama!" A high-pitched squeal echoed in the wintry forest, drawing their attention to the familiar form of a small girl racing towards them.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, panicked when she took in the girl's attire.

"You're going to catch a cold dressed so lightly, Rin-chan! Come here – quick!" the raven haired woman urged her, scooping up the girl and placing her upon a large rock. She then proceeded to dress the girl in her fur, gray jacket, woolen, red gloves, and thick, purple socks.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama! It's so warm and smells so nice!" Rin graced her with a huge smile, burying her face in the furred collar.

"Honestly! What is that useless kappa thinking? Letting you wander around in this chilly weather without even shoes…" Kagome muttered, silently berating Jaken for his negligence.

"What are you doing in the forest, Kagome-sama? Are you looking for food like Rin?" the little girl asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm looking for pine cones to make a Christmas wreath," the miko replied, pushing all thoughts of murdering Jaken aside for now.

"Rin doesn't know what a C-Christm-mas wreath is, but Rin will help you gather pine cones!" Rin offered with palpable enthusiasm.

"Thank you, but I can't let you walk around in the cold without shoes, sweetheart. Wait here until I fill my basket then we'll go back in the village. I'll make a quick trip to my era to buy you boots and winter clothing," Kagome refused with a kind timbre, vowing to buy Rin all the warm clothes she could afford.

"Can't Rin celebrate Christmas with us?" the fox kit asked shyly, anticipation shining in the greenness of his eyes.

"We'll have to ask Sesshōmaru first or he'll think we kidnapped his ward, Shippō-chan," Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"I can sniff him out and you can ask him!" Shippō suggested, brimming with joyful expectancy.

"Alright," the miko relented, not able to refuse his pleading expression.

"But don't stray too far away!" she called after him when the kit sprinted away.

"What is Christmas, Kagome-sama?" Rin inquired with a puzzled expression.

"It's a holiday where family gets together and celebrates. I wanted to invite you, but Inuyasha refused to find Sesshōmaru for me…" the miko explained, her ire returning full force at the memory.

"But Rin is not your family…" the little girl whispered, lowering her gaze to her lap. Soft hands cupped Rin's rosy cheeks lovingly as Kagome knelt in front of the seated girl, azure gaze full of gentle compassion.

"Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha are siblings whether they like it or not. You belong to Sesshōmaru's pack and – in my book – that makes you family, Rin-chan. Of course I would invite you!" the miko grinned at her, making Rin's eyes sparkle with wonder. She made a move to hug the girl then, but a shrill cry interrupted their tender moment abruptly.

"Kagome! Save me!"

"Shippō-chan!" Kagome hollered, voice oozing with worry. Turning towards the direction of his voice, her gaze widened dramatically at the sight that greeted her.

Sesshōmaru was walking towards her in slow strides, all ethereal beauty and pale skin and stoicism. He would have been the very definition of pure perfection if not for the fox kit caught by his fluffy tail in his grip, flailing wildly while calling for help.

"Does _this _belong to you, miko?" the daiyōkai queried in his usual apathetic timbre, raising his silken clad arm to present her with a dangling Shippō.

"_This _has a name; he is called Shippō. So do I – for that matter. My name is Kagome…" the blue eyed woman scowled at him, snatching the trembling fox kit from his proffered clutch. Shippō burrowed deeply in her arms as soon as he was released.

"Hn."

"Rin, come," he commanded, turning his back to leave in an elegant motion, not bothering to converse with her further.

"Wait, Sesshōmaru!" Kagome blurted, deciding to put up with his derisive attitude for Rin's sake. She pinned him with a fiery stare, firm resolution burning hotly within her sapphire depths.

"I promised Rin I would buy her proper attire; she'll freeze to death if she is not dressed warmly!"

"This Sesshōmaru will not be indebted to a human female," the silver haired male stated coolly, however Kagome could tell he was not yet rejecting her offer. Strange softness dwelled within his golden depths as he took in Rin's appearance, melting his icy exterior.

"You can pay me then," the miko suggested with a lopsided grin, offering him the excuse he apparently needed to save his pride.

"State your price, miko," Sesshōmaru inclined his head in an imperceptible motion, finding her solution acceptable. Cobalt eyes perused him with piercing intensity as the miko dragged her gaze all over his tall form, and he nearly regretted his easy agreement. This ningen female's eyes seemed to devour him with scorching longing. Surely, she wouldn't make such a nefarious demand of him –

"Let me borrow your pelt till we reach the village and we'll call it even. I'm freezing my butt off here!" Kagome stuttered, eyeing his fur with adoration.

Her sudden demand broke through his dark musings, the sound of chattering teeth irritating his sensitive hearing, and he finally took note of her shivering body.

"Your posterior – albeit indecently clothed – seems adequately covered, miko," Sesshōmaru remarked with a slight frown, focusing on that specific body part, and wondering why she would mention her rear when it was apparent by her frantic rubbing of her arms that her upper body was feeling the cold more strongly.

"Are you checking out my butt!?"


	4. Friggin' Pelt!

**December 2013 Challenge: Cookies**

**Word Count: 950**

"Do not assume foolish notions regarding this one's person, miko. Your haunches are of no interest to this Sesshōmaru," the daiyōkai warned with a rumbling nuance, voice low and golden hues darkened in displeasure.

"_H-haunches_?" Kagome's jaw fell open in pure shock at the animal term he used to describe her backside. Of all the things to say –

"Your tongue is another matter, however. Cease your absurd accusations lest you lose that offensive appendage," Sesshōmaru continued, his tone carrying an almost palpable frost, not appreciating her brazen insinuation.

"Did you just threaten to cut out my tongue?" the miko exclaimed haughtily, indignation rolling off of her in thick waves. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits but, before she could speak again, two things happened at once. Sesshōmaru threw his heavy pelt at her, the long fur twisting around her neck, nearly suffocating her upon impact, and a loud wail pierced the air, practically deafening her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! Please don't leave me behind! Sesshōm-" Jaken cried piteously, charging blindly towards them, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the dark haired miko.

"Y-you are Inuyasha's wench!" the green imp screeched, pointing at Kagome with a bony finger, but she was much too absorbed in a vicious duel with the fluffy pelt to even acknowledge him. His pale-yellow eyes became impossibly large when he finally took notice of her predicament.

"How dare you steal my Lord's magnificent pelt!?" he yelled accusingly.

"Alright, that's it!" Kagome managed to bit out, panting heavily and spitting some fur that had inadvertently found its way into her mouth during her struggle.

"_First_, your _lord _ogles my butt; _then_ he threatens to remove my tongue, and _now_ you are calling me a _thief_!?" she spat towards the little yōkai, intoning half the words in her seething rage.

"What despicable lies are you spewing, filthy ningen? As if Sesshōmaru-sama would lower himself to dally with the likes of you!" Jaken retaliated with equal fervor, craning his short neck back to pin her with a wrathful stare.

"Jaken," Sesshōmaru called his name, his utterance slow and meaningful, but the kappa failed to notice the warning hidden in his liege's timbre.

"Not to worry, my lord! I will retrieve your exquisite fur and silence this wretched human immediately!" Jaken vowed with conviction, preparing to activate his fire breathing staff.

"You have the balls to make a scene when _you_ left Rin-chan to freeze to death – unprotected and starved? Bring it on, slime ball!" Kagome shouted, her self-control breaking as her ire finally reached its peak at the imp's proclamation.

"Miko," Sesshōmaru spoke her name this time, voice holding a throaty nuance and exasperation bleeding within his golden depths.

"Stay out of this, Sesshōmaru! Your sidekick has insulted me for the last time!" the miko dismissed him without a moment's hesitation, but the daiyōkai's patience had already been worn too thin by their antics. His leather boot collided with the imp's bulbous head, the force of his mighty kick sending the tiny creature soaring through the sky.

"Nice kick…" Kagome commended after a stagnant pause, thoroughly impressed at the display. The lilting sound of jovial giggles filled the air, reminding them both of the children's presence belatedly.

"If you have calmed then make haste, miko. I do not wish to remain in a ningen village longer than required," the silver haired male commanded in all bluntness, strange heaviness burdening his mind. He would have never thought it possible before, but he was feeling the stirrings of a pounding headache. Being around this female was mentally exhausting, if not unbearable, he mused, suppressing a long suffered sigh.

"Can't you make an exception in the spirit of Christmas and spend some time with your brother?" the miko besought, kneeling to lift Rin in her arms while Shippō climbed on her shoulder with natural nimbleness.

"_Half_-brother," the daiyōkai corrected mechanically while mulling over her peculiar choice of words.

"I do not know of any spirit named _Christmas_, but if it plagues your village then I will slay it with Tenseiga as a token for providing Rin with clothing," he then offered, tone implying she should be grateful for this rare favor he was bestowing upon her.

"You – you think you can _kill _Christmas?" the dark haired woman sputtered, flabbergasted at his unbelievable assumption. A low growl built within his throat as Sesshōmaru mistook her genuine astonishment for a grave insult towards his fighting prowess.

"Riiight… in a way… I guess you can," the miko muttered dryly, deciding not to pursue the matter further, having had enough of vexing confrontations for the day. However, she soon came to change her mind when they reached the village.

"What is that bastard doing here, Kagome?" Inyasha demanded in an angry snarl the minute he saw her company. Then his amber gaze took in her appearance and a furious tick formed in his brow.

"Are you wearing _his _friggin' pelt!?" he hollered, dumbfounded, but the miko had more urgent matters that required her attentions.

"Inuyasha – please tell me you did _not _eat Mr. Gingerbread!" Kagome asked in a deceptively calm voice, staring at his lower face intently.

"What craziness are you talking about, woman!? I don't eat humans like that mangy wolf!" the dog eared hanyō reeled back, an expression of peeved confusion blanketing his ragged features, forgetting his hated brother's presence for a moment.

"Don't lie to me – I can see the sticky crumbs all over your face!" the miko snapped, bypassing him quickly to enter the hut and ascertain the truth of the matter.

"You ate Mr. Gingerbread _and _his house!?" An earsplitting scream erupted not a minute later, making everyone cringe.

"Wha-?"

"Sit!"


	5. Goddamn Minute!

**December 2013 Challenge: Holly**

**Word Count: 600**

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. We should have stopped him, but we failed you," Sango apologized with a downcast expression, trying to make amends after the miko had calmed down enough to hold a civil conversation. A wave of guilt coursed through her at Inuyasha's misdeed since Kagome had appointed her and Miroku as Mr. Gingerbread's bodyguards. Yet the promiscuous monk had whispered sweet nothings in her ear, tempting her away from her duty, she thought, chastising herself mentally.

"My deepest apologies, Kagome-sama. We were… _preoccupied_," Miroku apologized as well with a small bow, his husky timbre bathed in flagrant insinuation. The satiated gleam in his amethyst gaze showed no sign of repentance or regret, earning him an elbow strike from Sango.

"You did _not _just imply what I think you did!" Sango hissed at him, enraged he would make such a perverted jest when all she had done was lend him her ear.

"I don't even wanna know…" Kagome murmured dejectedly, leaving them alone to their lovers' quarrel.

"Miko –" Sesshōmaru's deep baritone called for her attention, his icy tone carrying veiled impatience.

"I know, I know – hurry up, right? Jeebus, you sound like your brother," the dark haired woman snapped at him bitingly, her nerves rubbed too raw with the day's events.

"This one warned you against making such assumptions," the daiyōkai rumbled, voice becoming frostier than before if that was even possible.

"And this one would like a goddamn minute! If you don't like being amongst humans then you can wait at the outskirts of the village; nobody forced you to be here in the first place. Sango-chan and Miroku-san are more than able to protect the kids should anything happen," Kagome yelled at him, finally losing her last thread of sanity and trying to stare him down despite their height difference.

"The taijiya and the hōshi are unreliable. They allowed Inuyasha to eat whatever creature was under your protection," Sesshōmaru stated with unyielding conviction, and Kagome restrained the urge to slap him senseless for his endless misconceptions.

"Mr. Gingerbread was edible, okay? Yes, I'm beyond pissed off that the moron ate him, but in the end someone would have eaten him. I just wanted to save him till Christmas came. I assure you – Sango-chan and Miroku-san can handle anything that threatens the kids; Inuyasha, too, once he digs himself out of that pitfall," the miko explained in a clipped tone, visible veins bulging in her temples from her seething ire.

"Very well," the daiyōkai conceded – albeit grudgingly – after a small pause as he took in her wrathful countenance, "Make –"

"Haste! I know!" Kagome finished his sentence for him with a shrill voice, almost frothing at the mouth.

"Kagome, are you angry?" Shippō dared to ask, clutching at her knee with fearful uncertainty.

"I'm not angry with you, Shippō-chan," Kagome denied, forcing herself to smile a sweet smile. She ruffled his auburn locks in reassurance despite her inner raging mood, making Shippō giggle lightly.

"Why don't you show Rin-chan how to make wreaths while you wait for me to come back?" the miko suggested when the idea stuck her, bending to his level to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Can we?" the fox kit asked, green eyes alight with palpable enthusiasm.

"Sure, we gathered enough pine cones to make one Christmas wreath at least. And –" Kagome nodded, reaching for her backpack, "here's some holly to add a vibrant touch!"

"I'll be back soon!" she promised after she gave both Rin and Shippō a crushing bear hug and started for the Bone Eater's well.

**A/N: Late Merry Christmas, y'all! :3  
**


	6. Silly Child!

**December 2013 Challenge: Ornaments**

**Word Count: 400**

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome shouted once she stepped foot into the house, voice tinged with exhaustion. Taking off her shoes at the entrance, she put on some fuzzy, comfortable slippers, and headed towards the kitchen where her mother would undoubtedly be at this time of the day.

"Welcome back, dear. How are the preparations going?" her mother welcomed her with a warm smile, motioning for her to take a seat at the table while she finished washing the plates.

"Inuyasha ate Mr. Gingerbread and his house! I slaved for a whole day to make them!" the miko complained with a sullen, almost pouting, nuance, jaw propped on her hands and eyes stormy.

"Well, sweets are meant to be eaten. I'm sure Mr. Gingerbread is in a better place," her mother cajoled, gracing her with a sympathetic glance as she wiped her hands with a cloth.

"Yeah, in that idiot's stomach!" Kagome snorted, aggravated beyond reason, yet the look her mother gave her next told her to be mature about it. Exhaling a long suffered sigh, she decided to let it go since she had already punished the idiot for his misconduct. Besides, Kagome had more important matters to discuss with her mother than the unfortunate demise of Mr. Gingerbread.

"Um, I need to ask for a favor, mama," the dark haired miko confessed sheepishly, relying on her mother's kind nature.

"What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, gazing at her daughter with curiosity. Kagome rarely requested favors, not wishing to burden her family because she knew their finances were tight.

"You see, there is a little girl, and she needs warm clothes, but I already spent most of the money grandpa gave me on Christmas supplies," Kagome murmured, feeling guilty for being frivolous with her holiday's allowance, and mentally chastising herself for being charmed by all the colorful trinkets and ornaments on the shop windows.

"Of course, honey. I'll go get my purse and I'll drive you to the mall," her mother laughed softly, shaking her head at her daughter's timidity and selflessness. She should have known Kagome would only ever dare to ask for such a favor on someone else's behalf.

_Silly child, always worrying about others_, she mused with an internal sigh, squeezing her daughter in a tight hug.

"Thanks, mama, you're the best!" Kagome squealed in utter joy, her words muffled, returning the fervent hug and giggling happily.


	7. Clueless Daddy!

**December 2013 Challenge: Shopping**

**Word Count: 500**

"Now that I think of it, I have some of your old clothes stored – mostly coats and dresses. Some of them are still in good shape, I think. How old is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while they took a small break for coffee inside the local mall. They had already bought a cute pair of water-resistant, red and black polka dotted boots, with a mudguard, and a fur collar detail as Kagome insisted they should be durable and fit for traveling.

"That's a great idea, mama!" the miko agreed eagerly, wishing to cut down on expenses as much as she could. The boots had to be of the best quality, so they had prioritized them high on their budget.

"I think she's around eight years old," she added after a small pause, hoping to have guessed correctly.

"Poor child… her parents can't afford to buy her clothes?" her mother surmised, brown eyes filled with warm compassion, her heart going out to the little girl.

"Well, it's not that they can't afford it. More like they don't know that she needs them," Kagome hurried to explain before her mother came to all the wrong conclusions.

"How can this be?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, surprised.

"She only has a dad… and he is quite a peculiar and unique individual," the miko confessed, deciding to leave Jaken out of this discussion. There was no way he would ever qualify as a caretaker in Kagome's mind, and she would definitely make her thoughts known to Sesshōmaru once she returned.

"How so?" her mother prompted her to continue when she caught sight of the sour expression that covered Kagome's features thanks to her straying musings.

"He is yōkai and he's not familiar with human needs or weaknesses," the blue eyed woman offered simply, hoping her mother would understand due to her acquaintance with Inuyasha and his cluelessness.

"He fathered a child with a human and he is _still_ ignorant of our ways?" Mrs. Higurashi returned with bewilderment, making the wrong conclusion as Kagome had feared.

"No!" Kagome unwittingly raised her voice at the absurdity and impossibility of her mother's assumption, causing a few curious glances from the café's patrons.

"He's not her biological father; he kind of adopted her?" she whispered then, elaborating in the best way she could as she was not privy on how Rin had come to travel with the daiyōkai.

"That's so nice of him!" Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands, smiling widely, and commending the unknown man for his generous act.

"But, still, caring for a little girl requires knowledge and patience," she couldn't help but add with a slight frown before her eyes sparkled brightly at the ingenious idea that formed in her mind.

"I know – I'll write a list with all the basic needs he has to take care of and you pass it on to him, okay?" she more stated than asked, voice brimming with triumph.

"I – I'll try…" Kagome nodded wearily, unable to deny her mother's good intentions.

**A/N: Sorry for the double post, I messed up.  
**


	8. Freakin' PMS!

**December 2013 Challenge: Reindeer**

**Word Count: 650**

"I'm back, guys!" Kagome panted, hunched under the heavy baggage she carried.

"Kagome!" Shippō squealed in a mix of fear and delight, sprinting towards her and hiding behind her legs.

"What took you so long, wench!?" Inuyasha grumbled not a second later, eyeing the fox kit with a murderous glare.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Kagome raised an arched brow in question, her whole body shaking from suppressed laughter once she got a good look at his face.

"Inuyasha ate your friend, so I made him pay!" Shippō snickered cheekily, pointing with a small finger at the hanyō's crimson painted nose.

"Shippō-chan –" Kagome chastised him in a feigned stern tone, yet the effect was ruined by the sly wink she then shared with the kit.

"Damn brat, wait till I get my hands on you!" the dog eared hanyō threatened, cracking his knuckles meaningfully.

"Don't get upset over a small prank, Inuyasha. Besides, I got the perfect present for you," the miko informed him, succeeding in diverting his attention.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha asked excited, anticipation replacing his anger, nearly salivating at the prospect, while Kagome rummaged through her huge backpack. Before he could react, however, she placed something fluffy on his head, quickly grabbing her camera to take a picture in his momentary confusion.

"Taadaa! It's Santa's reindeer – smile!" the blue eyed miko exclaimed, eyes twinkling in mischief and voice thick with amusement.

"Are you trying to blind me, wench!?" Inuyasha complained peeved, blinking profusely due to the bright flash.

"It – it suits you very much, my friend," Miroku teased before he erupted in mirthful laughter while Sango made a valiant effort to stifle her giggles, but the sight of the hanyō wearing a fuzzy red hat with reindeer horns was just too much.

"Shut up! I'm outta here!" the silver haired hanyō growled in annoyance, making a beeline for the hut's exit.

"Tell Sesshōmaru I need to speak with him, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him in the middle of her laughing fit.

"No freaking way! You tell him yourself!" Inuyasha shot back, resentment bleeding in his rough tone.

"Jeez, I only asked you to deliver a message. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" the miko stuck her tongue out at him, but an uncertain tug on her pant leg drew her attention.

"Is Inuyasha-sama angry that Rin is here?" Rin murmured anxiously, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Kagome hurried to reassure her, bending to engulf her in a warm embrace and stroke her dark locks.

"He's just experiencing a really bad case of PMS caused by a severe inferiority complex towards his elder brother," she then added under her breath, mentally berating the brusque hanyō for his excessive reaction.

"I heard that, wench! I dunno what kinda insult it is, but I ain't jealous of that asshole!" Inuyasha stormed right back in, expression thunderous, but before Kagome could reply a deep rumble resounded within the hut's thin walls, effectively ceasing all activities.

"Your incessant sniveling is grating on my nerves, hanyō. You_ will_ desist at once," Sesshōmaru commanded, voice low, ominous.

"Or _what_, bastard?" Inuyasha exploded, revved up and itching for a fight after his earlier ridicule.

"Do not provoke me for you shall pay for your grievances in blood," the daiyōkai warned, golden eyes aglow and black pupils dilated in glaring agitation.

"Sesshōmaru-sama seems very angry. Does he have PMS, too?" Rin dared to ask in a hushed whisper, burrowing deeper into Kagome's arms. Much to the miko's misfortune, the little girl's innocent question drew the heated stares of both aggravated inuyōkai.

"What is this freakin' PMS, wench!?" Inuyasha snarled in demand of an explanation.

"Explain, miko," Sesshōmaru ordered in a no-nonsense tone, smothering her under the intensity of his piercing gaze.

"Plenty… Manly… Strength?" Kagome blurted, swallowing thickly, the muscles in her face twitching as she forced an awkward smile.


	9. But What!

**December 2013 Challenge: Sweaters**

**Word Count: 600**

"You got that right!" Inuyasha hollered with a smug expression after the miko's made up explanation. Sesshōmaru regarded the fidgeting woman in contemplation, golden gaze alight with suspicion, yet the hanyō's gruff voice demanded his attention.

"Bring it on, asshole! I'll wipe the floor with you!" Inuyasha challenged him, grinning in feral anticipation.

"Go wipe the snow for now, baka! I fell on my butt like ten times on my way here. Where were you?" Kagome interrupted their heated exchange, her earlier blunder all but forgotten at the reminder.

"I was keeping watch… who knows what this bastard might do if I'm not here?" the hanyō bit back with a sullen glare towards the daiyōkai, losing his bravado at the miko's irritation.

"That's your excuse, seriously?" Kagome uttered with disbelief, suppressing the growing urge to sit him till Christmas came.

"But he –" Inuyasha made to defend himself.

"I don't wanna hear it! Go sweep the snow and don't come back till I call for you," she exploded, azure eyes blazing in warning.

"But what if –" he tried again, only to be cowed by the menacing gleam that entered her gaze at his protest.

"_Go_."

"This isn't over, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his back to leave, taking the message.

"Your bark is louder than your bite, hanyō. Silenced by a female – I pity you," Sesshōmaru provoked him, contempt coloring his frigid tone.

"What did ya say!?" Inuyasha reeled back, fired up for a fight again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, eyeing the beads around his neck meaningfully.

"But –" the hanyō cried in despair, but obliged after an intense stare down with the miko, exiting the hut.

"He is whipped," Miroku remarked, barely containing his amusement at the pitiful sight.

"And he knows it," Sango added, shaking with repressed laughter.

Kagome stared at the hut's exit in case the hanyō decided to return, but when she saw no sign of him, she turned to address the daiyōkai with a wary expression.

"My mother wanted me to give you this, Sesshōmaru," she confessed, reaching in her pocket for the letter her mother had written.

"This Sesshōmaru has no intentions of mating – much less a ningen miko," the daiyōkai commented with disdain in his low rumble once he took note of the white envelope she offered him.

"What!? Who said I wanna mate you?" Kagome reeled back, voice sharp and eyes wide in shocked indignation.

"It is the custom for the parent to make a mating offer in writing. What other reason might your mother have for sending a missive to this one?" Sesshōmaru explained in his usual apathetic manner, having calmed after he realized she was unaware of the custom and her mother's indiscretion.

"You – I give up. It's_ not_ a mating offer, I assure you. Just read the damn letter while I show Rin-chan what I brought her," the dark haired miko supplied, exhaling a long suffered sigh. Sesshōmaru perused her mutely for a few seconds, inclining his head in a slow motion after he detected no lie in her claim.

_Just don't kill me when you're done_, Kagome prayed, her stomach tied in knots and her nerves on edge.

Kagome had been helping Rin try on her favorite sweater, which her mother had miraculously managed to preserve, having almost forgotten her previous anxiety, when Sesshōmaru's deep baritone called for her attention.

"Miko," the daiyōkai addressed her coolly, displeasure morphing his voice to an icy torrent.

"Yes, Sesshōmaru?" Kagome replied, gulping audibly, and mentally preparing herself.

"I could have understood a mating offer, yet what are these strange instructions?"


	10. Female Duty!

**December 2013 Challenge: Family**

**Word Count: 400**

"What exactly is so difficult to comprehend?" Kagome asked for the mere sake of asking, wary resignation written all over her features. As far as she could tell, her mother had been most thorough in her explanations.

"It is not a matter of comprehension, miko," Sesshōmaru returned matter-of-factly. His voice did not carry the usual frigid timbre she expected to hear, though. In fact, Kagome could detect slight traces of discomfort in his tone, inciting her curiosity.

"Then what is it?" the miko queried, bemused.

"Rin chooses to follow of her own volition. She is responsible for her welfare," the daiyōkai clarified, causing her gaze to widen dramatically.

"Are you telling me she is basically raising herself? Isn't she your _family_ – pack if you prefer? It's your job to take care of her," Kagome rasped, her expression a mask of disbelief and disapproval.

"As the alpha, I am responsible for her survival – that is all," he disputed in all seriousness.

"She is _eight_ years old! What she needs is a parent not a guard dog!" Kagome fumed, wanting to smack him for his obliviousness.

"Very well," Sesshōmaru conceded, mulling over her words for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Then she may stay here and you can care for her," he announced with a tone of finality.

"W-what!? But I gave you instructions! You can do it yourself!" the miko sputtered, taken aback by his absurd solution.

"It is not a male's duty to care for pups in the manner your mother describes. It is a female's responsibility," Sesshōmaru explained with a tone that implied she should have been aware of this simple fact. Kagome would have argued with him for his anachronistic views if she didn't remind herself of the difference in their eras.

"And you think that female should be me?" she asked incredulously.

"You are the only one who has shown any interest. Do you object?" the inuyōkai replied, perusing her intently.

"Not exactly…" the miko drawled, deliberating on his suggestion.

"Speak plainly, woman. Do you wish to care for Rin or not?" Sesshōmaru demanded, not one to care for half answers.

"It's not that simple. Rin-chan is not a thing to be passed along at your convenience. She chose _you _and she wants to stay with you," Kagome shot back, her eyes flashing with annoyance at his cluelessness.

"I am not a female, however."

"Clearly."


	11. Sarcasm Much?

**December 2013 Challenge: Angel**

**Word Count: 300**

"Look, I may be a woman, but I'm not the best candidate for the role. My lifestyle is quite dangerous what with the Shikon campaign and the constant attacks from Naraku's minions. Rin-chan needs stability and safety," Kagome thought it wise to elaborate before they got into another useless argument.

"I will not argue on this. The hanyō is terribly lacking and a disgrace as an alpha. Your pack is under perilous danger so often due to his inadequacies," Sesshōmaru remarked with an imperceptible sneer, disdain evident in his tone.

"Hey, he might be an idiot and a slave driver – I'll give you that – but at least he's not an insensitive ice-block!" the miko defended vehemently, pining him with a pointed glare.

"Indeed. He is overly emotional; thus, a failure as a male," the daiyōkai returned, choosing to blatantly dismiss the veiled reference at the end of her sentence.

"That _failure _of a male knows that humans need warm clothing in the winter," Kagome snapped in a caustic retort.

"I do not appreciate sarcasm, miko," he warned, eyes glazing to arctic gems.

"You can tell? I'm impressed," the miko snorted without a care.

"_Woman_ –" Sesshōmaru rumbled on the verge of losing his cool.

"Alright, enough. How about this? Rin-chan can stay in the village and we'll interview some of the women here to see who is the fittest to care for Rin-chan," Kagome proposed when push came to shove, deciding now was not the time for impulsive bravado.

"You will conduct them. I have no desire to converse with ningen women," the silver haired male nodded, mollified.

"You _are _conversing with a ningen woman right now," the dark haired miko commented, voice dripping in pure venom despite the deceptively angelic smile on her lips.

"My point exactly."

"Sarcasm?"


	12. Sole Exception!

**December 2013 Challenge: Toys**

**Word Count: 450**

Kagome had been lost in deep contemplation after the daiyōkai left, going over a list of potential surrogate mothers in her mind. However, as much as she tried to think of a suitable woman who would be willing to take care of Rin, none came to mind. Most of them were married and had their own children to take care of, and the rest were far too young or too old to be caring for a child. She was beginning to form a headache when a soft voice brought her out of her musings.

"Where is Sesshōmaru-sama, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked tentatively, her chocolate brown eyes clouded with worry.

"He just left, Rin-chan. You know he doesn't like being around humans," the miko informed the little girl apologetically, drawing her to her lap to cuddle her close.

"But Rin is human," the dark haired girl frowned, staring up at her with confusion.

"I guess you are an exception then," Kagome whispered in her ear, making the girl giggle in delight.

"Ne, Rin-chan, how would you like to live here?" she then asked, deciding to test the waters before she made any inquiries to the village women.

"Rin doesn't want to live in a village. Rin doesn't like humans either." The fearful yet absolute timbre in the girl's tone told Kagome that something must have happened in Rin's past that made her so distrustful of her own kind, but she chose to let the memories sleep for now.

"But Rin likes _you_, Kagome-sama!" the little girl confessed, her eyes glowing warmly behind her thick lashes as she gifted Kagome with a bright smile.

"I guess I'm your exception then," the miko laughed, pinching her nose playfully. Rin giggled at the teasing gesture, but then her expression turned worried once more.

"Did Sesshōmaru-sama leave because he doesn't like Rin anymore?" Rin asked in a quiet voice, biting her lower lip nervously.

"No! He just needed to take some fresh air. I promise, he'll return," Kagome hurried to reassure her, exhaling a sigh of relief at the radiant smile that formed on the girl's lips after her reply.

"Rin wants to be with Sesshōmaru-sama forever," she murmured, her cheeks shaded an adorable rosy hue.

"I see," the miko nodded slowly. There was nothing more Kagome could really say to the little girl after such a resolute declaration, but she definitely had plenty to say to her guardian.

"Can Rin come play with me?" Shippō interrupted their conversation, gazing at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, Shippō-chan. Be nice and share your toys, 'kay?" Kagome ruffled his hair as she placed Rin on her feet, preparing herself for another round with the ice-lord of the West.

"Un."


	13. Pretty Please?

**December 2013 Challenge: Snowflakes**

**Word Count: 700**

Kagome could feel Sesshōmaru's yōki around the outskirts of the village, but finding him amidst the snowy whiteness that blanketed everything proved to be quite a task. If he had not spoken to her when he did, she feared she might never have found him on her own.

"Did you find a suitable female, miko?" His rich baritone echoed in the chilly atmosphere, making his presence known, and Kagome barely refrained from murmuring her gratitude at him. She turned towards the direction of the voice, only to be stunned at the sight he presented.

_No wonder I couldn't find him_, the miko mused with grudging awe. Snowflakes were woven in his silver tresses, tinting his silky hair with a lucent sheen, and accentuating his otherworldly beauty to the point where she had to shield her eyes – or risk going blind at the perfect male visage.

"No. I haven't started looking yet, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," she uttered carefully, trying not to stare too much as she contemplated the best way to phrase their predicament.

"We have a problem, Sesshōmaru. Rin-chan doesn't want to stay in the village," Kagome blurted after a few seconds, opting for blunt sincerity.

"Rin is free to do as she pleases. If she wishes to continue her travels with this Sesshōmaru then so be it," Sesshōmaru replied without batting an eyelash at the news, and Kagome wanted to strangle him for his indifference.

"She's not an adult, Sesshōmaru. You can't expect her to make such decisions," she tried to persuade him to see reason, swallowing her rising anger.

"Do you have a better proposal then?" he surprised her by asking, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"Why don't you stay here for now and celebrate Christmas with us? Rin-chan can get used to being around humans that way and maybe change her mind in time," she offered with a pensive expression, perusing him through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you asking this Sesshōmaru to _stay _in a human village?" the daiyōkai asked for clarification despite having heard her perfectly well.

"Do you have a prior obligation that requires your attention? And_ please_ don't use your antipathy for humans as an excuse again," Kagome queried, voice mellow and soft.

"You are not being volatile," he remarked when he took note of the softness in her voice, golden eyes regarding her closely.

"You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar," Kagome supplied, amused by the curious glint in his gaze.

"I do not see how flying insects are relevant," Sesshōmaru commented with a slight frown, taking her words literally.

"Let's just say that I have my moments, alright? Enjoy it while it lasts," the miko joked good-naturedly, giving in to bubbling laughter.

"And, no, I'm not being sarcastic. I'm practically begging you here…" she added between laughs when he stiffened.

"What is this Christmas you keep mentioning?" the daiyōkai demanded to know after he caught the verity in her claim, realizing she was not antagonizing him this time.

"It's just an annual holiday. The actual date is in two weeks from now," Kagome explained curtly, certain he would not care for details either way.

"_Please_?" she inclined her head in a small – yet respectful – bow.

"Why would you lower your head to a person you surely dislike for a child you barely know, miko?" the inuyōkai asked, baffled. His voice was tinged in genuine intrigue as he posed the question.

"Firstly, I don't _dislike _you, Sesshōmaru; you just don't make it easy to _like_ you. Secondly, I have a soft spot for children. I guess we have that in common, don't we?" Kagome explained, a mischievous grin curving the corners of her lips, watching with fascination as his eyes widened for the merest second before he assumed a stoic façade.

"I warned you against making comparisons, miko," Sesshōmaru admonished, but she could tell there was no real vice behind the words this time.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru," she flashed him with a warm smile, understanding he had just silently agreed to her request without voicing his approval.

_You're not that bad, Sesshōmaru. All bark and no bite, after all… just like Inuyasha_.


End file.
